


Awake

by Liberte_Egalite_Broadway



Series: The Poetry of Zelda [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway/pseuds/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway
Summary: A poem on Link's journey and the path before him.





	

Awake, young boy, to destiny

Become the hero you’re made to be

Take into your hands the Master Sword

With which to slay the evil lord

Your friends are here, and far away

There waits a princess fair as day

Ride forth to her, the future queen

Put on the hero’s tunic green

Your quest at long last has begun

Go out beneath the dying sun

Be brave and true, and ever wise

Take care to keep away from lies

And on your journey you will learn

From friends, and teach them in your turn

The echoes of your past remain

Your life shall be of grief and pain

But though you suffer, many find

A joy they thought they’d left behind

And on your journeys you will see

The happiness of those set free

They rally at you – you shall not find

A day when none are close behind

Your friends will bring you great relief

A fairy, spirit, a chivalrous thief

A bard, Twilight’s Princes, a blue-haired mage

A group of heroes, each a sage

Hero, alone you shall never go

For not one instant think it so

Though death will stalk you every day

Your friends will never turn away

They shall not leave you on your own:

It’s dangerous to go alone.


End file.
